Typically, such spare blade case is conventionally arranged (as disclosed, for example, by Japanese Patent Application Disclosure Gazette No. 1985-63082) so that a razor blade proper is covered with a backing strip made of plastic material except for an exposed shaving edge, and this backing strip is provided, at longitudinally opposite ends thereof, with recesses adapted to be engaged with corresponding inward projections provided at longitudinally opposite ends of each spare blade receiving space of the case, as the spare blade is stored in the space.
With the spare blade storage case of the prior art arrangement mentioned above, flanges longitudinally formed on opposite inner sidewalls of a blade holder are engaged in corresponding guide grooves longitudinally extending in opposite outer sidewalls of the plastic backing strip for the blade. Then, the rear end of the blade holder is lifted up, and thereby the projections are disengaged from the recesses so that the spare blade may be picked up. However, such arrangement of prior art requires a two-step operation to take the individual spare blade out from the case, i.e., the first step of coupling the blade holder to the spare blade, and the second step of forcibly disengaged the case projections from the corresponding recesses of the backing strip. Additionally, the spare blade is obliquely oriented within the case as the rear end of the blade holder is lifted up in order to take the spare blade out from the case, and consequently the ends of the spare blade would bear against the case walls without taking any appropriate evasive measures. To avoid such inconvenience, the lower corners at the longitudinally opposite ends of the spare blade (and, therefore, of the plastic backing strip) must be obliquely cut away. Thus, it is impossible to form the spare blade in a true rectangular shape, and the blade holder thus becomes excessively longer than the shaving edge of the spare blade.